


Pen Scratched Paper

by rainydayes



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Mentions Of Blurryface, Murder, Psychological Horror, Suicide, it's just creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayes/pseuds/rainydayes
Summary: Josh and Tyler spend the night over at Tyler's house writing for the new album and Tyler's words are used against him.





	Pen Scratched Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This was an English assignment and my way of dipping my toes into psych thrill.

Pen scratched paper; the rough etches echoing into the night. Two men sat on one's bed, the silence of thoughts filling the room. They glance up when they had something to say, but contact seemed useless. The two practically melted into the muffling mesh blankets patterned in plaid.

On one side sat Josh, leaning against the headboard tapping out a beat. His dyed red hair seemed dim in the lighting and his snapback lay snug on his head. His face was still with concentration as he stared ahead at the whitewashed wall.

Across from him laid Tyler. He laid idle in his usual, patterned polo shirt and jeans, his dark eyes trained on his lyric sheets. The two had been writing for eternity, their brains abuzz with ideas. It was peaceful, tranquil even.

A lone wind broke into the room, leaving and unnerving chill. Josh glanced up at the window but shrugged. _The wind was nice_ he thought. A pencil rolled off the nightstand, its clang ringing in t heir ears. They let the roll rumble on the wooden floor. 

 

Tyler tensed. He felt as if he was being watched. He looked up at Josh who glanced down at him. Josh offered him a reassuring smile.

 

"What's wrong Ty," he asked warmly, his laugh lines framing his eyes. Tyler opened his to speak when the lights flickered out. Tyler groaned, moving to the hallway's electric box. Josh shook his head, motioning him sit back down. He'd visited plenty of times to know where the lightning box was.

 

The hallways echoed and groaned with each step he took. Tyler went back to writing lyrics. He had an idea for the new album. He wanted a face, a physical representation to show his doubt, his insecurity. He flopped over, staring at the white ceiling. He froze suddenly, too petrified to move.

 

Black ooze had leaked onto the clean landscape. A body clung to it, its eyes lulled back. Their lips hung open slightly, and their face was pale. Their abdomen was torn apart, their body practically inside out as Tyler lay beneath. He couldn't breath, fear clinging on his brain. This couldn't be what he thought it was.

 

The women's eyes shot open; their usual green eyes now a distinct burning red. Her dead mouth stretched into an impossible smirk. 

 

"You're inside out, I'm underneath," she sang mockingly. Tyler cowered, scrambling to hide.

 

"No. No, no, no," he mumbled, wanting the horror to end. This is not what he had planned. The sharp crack of a neck caused him to look back up. Her neck was now bent at an odd angle, all damage now completely irreparable.

 

"Ashley, no," he mumbled, staring hopelessly at her blue hair. She had barely lived two decades, just a new, naive face among nuances.

 

"You're a goner, Tyler," a voice that wasn't hers said, "and I will destroy you." The ceiling burst into flames, the body disappearing like lightning. Tyler was dazed. He began to close his window and lock the doors, when he froze in realization. 

 

"Oh my god," he whispered, shaking his head slowly, "No, not Josh, please not Josh." He ran through the hallway, and bounded down the stairs. "Josh!" he called through the house with hope, "Josh Dun!"

 

He ran into the kitchen, looking for the basement door. He went to open it, but it stay sealed shut. He began to panic when the kitchen doors slammed shut, trapping him with a click. The light above him burst, glass shards flying around him like tiny bats. Three lights stayed lit.

 

His body was slammed to the ground, pressing his limbs to the floor and against the tiny knives. A figure appeared above him, red eyes staring into his soul. Its neck was choked by a shadow and its hands gloved in black. A familiar smirk spread across its lips as Tyler struggled.

 

"Hey, Judge," the creature whispered, eyes filled with glee. Tyler grimaced. It was like staring into a mirror. A very disturbing mirror.

 

"What the hell are you?" he roared, cutting his bare arms on glass. Blood was starting to pool around him. The creature grinned like a Cheshire Cat, its head tilting at an angle. Tyler stared up at it. It was a monstrous version of him; it had the same face, same body, same reflection, but it wasn't  _him_.

 

"My name's Blurryface," he sang, looking more and more like his victim, "and I care what you think." Blurryface stood, grabbing Tyler and pulling him up with him. Tyler screamed, struggling to pull away, the pain of glass stuck inches arms blinding him.''

 

"And you're Tyler," Blurryface sang sweetly, head twitching eerily, his steel grip holding him in place, "and you're me." Tyler glared at him, shaking his head furiously.

 

"No I'm not. You're the devil," he whispered. Blurryface cackled, ignoring Tyler's protest.

 

"And that's Josh, " he whispered, snapping his head to the ceiling. Josh spread across the ceiling, his eyes wide as he tried to talk. His mouth seemed to be wired shut. Tears coated Tyler's cheeks as he looked up at his helpless friend. Blurryface chuckled, holding his hand towards the kitchen sink.

 

A knife flew into Blurryface's hand and Tyler let out a distressed scream. The knife's glint glared at him as he struggled to run. Blurryface grinned before hurling the knife at the wall, the blade a fame's glass and splitting a record. Tyler sprinted to the door but a force returned him to Blurry's hand. Blurryface pressed a fresh knife to his neck, face centimeters from his own.

 

"Your songs won't ever be on the radio," he said solemnly. Tyler's blood ran cold. Blurryface smiled placidly.

 

"So I guess you won't need the drummer." A scream of protest erupted from his throat but it was too late. The knife was now burrowed in Josh's stomach and Blurryface was gone. Tyler looked up hopelessly at his bandmate, eyes sending a silent apology. Josh frowned down at him, his usually smiling eyes losing light. Tyler ran his hands through his hair restlessly, staring up. 

 

Josh's eyes turned red. Tyler screamed.

 

"Go away!" he screeched, running out the doors, "Leave me alone!"

 

He ran aimlessly around the house, his breath becoming increasingly scarce. He slowed to a walk his mind growing hazy. He climbed the stairs in indignation, hands gliding over the railing. His imagination had become infested and now he had to exterminate it.

 

A cold hand rested on his shoulder. Tyler turned wearily. Blurryface smiled kindly at him.

 

"You needed me Tyler. I'm only trying to help." Tyler shook his head. Blurry's smile faltered.

 

"You needed me Tyler. I'm only trying to help." Tyler shook his head weakly. Not today he thought.

 

"You're nothing without me Tyler," Blurryface said forcefully. Tyler tensed. "Sometimes to stay alive you have to kill your mind." Tyler nodded, shaking his hand. He pulled him towards himself and pushed him against the railing. Blurryface pulled his hand away, pulled out a rope, and looped his neck.

 

"Tie a noose around your mind Tyler." Tyler glared at him, accepting defeat. He sat alone at the railing, the wind pulling him down.

 

Blurryface smiled. He just wanted him dead.


End file.
